vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki:Image Guidelines
About Images Images on this wiki are used for illustration purposes, to depict what is often hard to describe in words. Any other uses of the images, on Fandom or elsewhere, might be copyright infringement. The Vocaloid series and characters are property of their creators. All related titles, logos, images and characters are trademark and copyright of their respective owners. Images here are on the English-language Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki, hosted on servers in the United States by Fandom. Image Quality * Format - There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to Wikis, with the most common being .JPG, .PNG, and .GIF * Size - When it comes to the size ratio of scanned work, please attempt to downsize large images over 1000x1000. Remember, large images can cause loading issues for others. *If an image you intend to upload already exists on the wiki, do not upload a new one, unless it is of better quality and/or higher resolution. While an image doesn't have to be HQ, LQ pictures may not be suitable for the intended usage, be aware images may be deleted or replaced without warning if a more suitable image is found, or if the image is unsuitable for its usage. General *'Please do not use this wiki as an image host.' Personal pictures which will not be used in a song article must be hosted to an image hosting site such as Photobucket, Tinypic, or Imageshack. If you require help on how to embed hot linked images then please contact an administrator. *'Please do not spam images.' Please do not upload indiscriminate images or manipulated images. If they serve no purpose to the wiki then they will be deleted, with or without notification. *Please do not upload someones fanart that was not meant to be displayed anywhere else besides its site of origin. Meaning, if the use of the image falls under fair use then it is fine to use, however, if not then please respect the artist and leave the image on their site. Only significant artwork and official artwork is acceptable on official Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki pages and the like, anything else will be deleted. *Please do not upload images of UTAUloids or Fanmade Vocaloids. This isn't the UTAU wiki or Fanloid Wiki *Please do not upload pornographic or excessively gory materials. *'Please give uploaded images suitable names.' This will help other editors find the image, preventing re-uploads. Titles like the following are non-suitable names: ofhgkdhgvk33tr35634vnih., 1234567890., thisismyimageblah., image., untitled., 1.png and so on. Licensing Please select an appropriate license for every image you upload. This can be done in the following way: When uploading an image, click on "More options". One of the bottom fields is a drop-down menu titled "Licensing", which is normally set to "None selected". If you click on this, you'll get a few options from which you should choose one: * "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law". Choose this option if you'll use the image in a song page article/VOCALOID song category/template and no other license is applicable. * "I created this image myself". Choose this option if you've created the image yourself (as in you took the photo or drew the image, screenshots or modified images do not count as self-made). * "I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project". Choose this option if you got the image from Wikipedia/another Wikimedia project. If possible, please leave a link to the original file in the "Caption" box. * "This is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License". Choose this option if the image falls under a CC-BY-SA license. If at all possible, please specify which CC-BY-SA license it is in the "Caption" box. * "This is licensed under a free license". Choose this option if the image falls under another free license. If you choose this option, please specify the license in the "Caption" box. * "This is in the public domain". Choose this option if the file is in the public domain. * "This file is copyrighted, but use is permitted by the copyright holder". Choose this option if you got permission to upload the file by the copyright holder. If you forget to choose an option, you can notify an administrator or edit the page yourself. To edit the page yourself, click on the image you uploaded to enlarge it. Then, click on the image name in the top-left of the pop-up you just opened. This will take you to the image page. On the image page, click on the edit button (top right). When working with the visual editor, make a heading with heading 2 that says "Licensing". Below this, add the corresponding template. While it is possible to use the visual editor (as described above), it is much easier to use the source editor. When using the source editor, copy-paste the following code: Licensing So if the image falls under fair use, the final code should look like this: Licensing The six templates that can be used, in the order presented above, are: * * * * * * * See also *Category:Images Category:Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Category:Policy